Regular Meetings
by KevinTheFanficWriter
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo. Voy a escribir fanfics sobre 'Historias Corrientes' y quiero saber la opinión de sus personajes. Si os gusta, dad alguna opinión y lo continuaré... (El nombre es temporal...)
1. Prólogo

**ENCUENTRO ANTERIOR A "LAS MEMORIAS DE RIGBY: CAPÍTULO 1"**

 _(Vamos a ver... He abierto una cuenta de fanfics... Y tengo alguna idea, así que voy a hablar sobre ella con los protagonistas...)_

Yo soy Kevin, un novato en fanfics. Y bueno, soy un pájaro _(¿Podría decir arrendajo?)_ azul y blanco, que lleva vaqueros, camisa y corbata roja, una chaqueta marrón y un elegante sombrero gris. Y unas gafas azules. Aunque no zapatos...

Hacía un día caluroso. Yo andaba por el parque, no había apenas nubes en el cielo, solo que de vez en cuando soplaba una ligera brisa, que hacía el viaje hasta la casa en el centro un poco más agradable. Llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo, con algunos papeles y un bolígrafo. Me acerqué a la puerta, que tenía una ventana de cristal, desde la que se podía ver el interior. Sin embargo, a primera vista, no había nadie.

Di tres golpes en la puerta, ya que no había timbre.

"¡Un momentito!" Gritó una voz desde dentro.

Unos segundos después, por las escaleras bajó un hombre-piruleta, vestido como un clásico hombre inglés, y con un pequeño sombrero sobre su enorme cabeza. Tenía además un bigote blanco.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Buenos días, buen amigo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Saludó alegre.

"Buenos días. ¿Están por aquí Mordecai y Rigby?" Pregunté.

"Oh, no están aquí dentro. Ahora mismo están trabajando en el parque."

"¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarles?"

"Creo que están sirviendo aperitivos en el bar, no muy lejos de aquí." Respondió, señalando con un dedo a uno de los caminos que van desde la casa.

"Oh, bien, muchas gracias." Le dije.

"No es nada. ¡Que tengas un buen día!" Me dijo, mientras me saludaba con la mano y volvía a la casa. Yo me di la vuelta y bajé las escaleras de la entrada, dirigiéndome al camino que me habían señalado.

Solo estuve unos minutos caminando por el sendero, rodeado de árboles y demás vegetación, acompañado por la fresca brisa que calmaba el calor del sol.

El sendero se abrió a una pequeña plaza, donde había varias mesas y sillas, frente a un pequeño edificio amarillo con un cartel que indicaba 'Aperitivos'. Me acerqué a la pequeña tienda, donde se encontraban los dos a los que estaba buscando.

"Tío, este curro apesta. ¡Nunca viene nadie!"

"Sí, y lo mejor es que sólo Pops tiene permitido comer chuches gratis."

"Mira, viene alguien."

Los dos se giraron y me vieron acercarme, con pinta de curiosos, ya que debía ser su primer cliente en todo el día. O probablemente porque yo tenía un ligero parecido a uno de ellos...

Finalmente llegué al mostrador, frente a mí, un alto arrendajo azul (un pájaro) y un mapache, no tan alto.

"Buenas, ¿Mordecai y Rigby?" Les pregunté.

"Sí, somos nosotros." Me indicó el azulejo, aquí Mordecai.

"Encantado. Yo soy Kevin." Le ofrecí estrechar las manos, y él aceptó.

 _(Es curioso el parecido que tenemos él y yo... Sin contar la ropa...)_

"Soy un escritor de historias de ficción, basadas en personajes de televisión."

"¿El qué?" Preguntó el mapache, aquí Rigby.

"Bueno, existe una página web en la que la gente escribe historias ficticias acerca de unos personajes, y las comparte para que los demás las lean." Le respondí.

"¿Quiere decir que hay gente que escribe historias de ficción sobre nosotros?" Me preguntó Mordecai.

"Sí, quiero decir eso. ¿Conocéis 'Historias Corrientes'?"

"Ah, sí. Esa serie de televisión donde copian nuestra vida..." Dijo Rigby, desinteresado.

"¿Quieres escribir una historia basada en nuestra vida?" Preguntó Mordecai.

"Sí, es eso. Bueno, tenía alguna idea, y quería consultaros antes de hacer nada."

"Hmm. Parece interesante." Dijo Mordecai.

"¿En serio? ¡Me gustaría verme en papel!" Exclamó Rigby.

"Bien entonces. En esta carpeta tengo algunas ideas para empezar a escribir. Pero antes de eso, ¿me podríais dar una Radi-Cola?"

"Claro." Dijo Mordecai, y sacó una lata y la puso sobre el mostrador. "Un dólar."

Saqué un dólar de mi bolsillo y lo puse sobre el mostrador. Él agarró el billete y lo metió en la caja, yo abrí la lata y le pegué un trago.

Puse la lata de nuevo en el mostrador y abrí la carpeta, de la que saqué un par de papeles.

"Veamos. Tengo un par de temas que os pueden interesar. En primer lugar, Rigby, robas un libro del despacho de Benson y empiezas a escribir tus vivencias y aventuras diarias."

"¿Un diario?" Me preguntó, intrigado.

"No exactamente un diario. Digamos que no escribes sentimientos tuyos, solo cosas que quieras recordar para el futuro. No le he puesto título aún."

"Pues no suena mal..." Dijo Mordecai.

"¡Las Memorias de Rigby!" Gritó Rigby, emocionado.

"Bien, me lo apunto. Aquí tengo una plantilla del primer capítulo, echadle un vistazo." Les acerqué un papel escrito a mano. Los dos lo leyeron en silencio.

"Me gusta." Dijo el mapache.

"Bueno, esa es la primera página. Quizás podáis ayudarme a seguir escribiendo." Saqué otro papel.

"Tengo otra idea para una historia. Os la leo..."

Los otros dos asintieron. Yo empecé a leer el otro papel.

"'Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret y Eileen van a dar una vuelta. Debido a un percance, Mordecai debe salvar a Rigby, y los demás descubren un secreto que el azulejo ha guardado desde hace años.'"

"¿De qué va ese tema?" Preguntó Mordecai, intrigado.

"Básicamente, te resumo la idea. Subís los cuatro a una azotea, Rigby se cae 'accidentalmente'. Tú, Mordecai, saltas para salvar su vida."

"¿Cómo?"

"Volando."

"Guau. Eso sí que es interesante." Dijo.

 _(Realmente... ¿puede volar? Ni yo lo sé...)_

"Eso me parecía. Sin embargo, ya que estoy introduciendo más personajes, debería hablar con ellas antes de nada."

"Pues ellas trabajan cerca de aquí. Podemos ir a visitarles."

"Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que no tengo tiempo. ¿Os parece si quedamos dentro de una semana en la cafetería esa, que está a dos calles de aquí?" Pregunté.

"Claro, allí estaremos." Me respondió.

"Bueno, ahora, si me devolvéis la página..." Rigby estaba interesado, leyendo el borrador de la historia.

"Oh, claro. Toma." Me dio la página. Guardé los papeles en la carpeta y cogí la lata de refresco.

"Bueno, nos vemos." Me despedí.

Ellos se despidieron, yo me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Aún les podía oír, parecían emocionados.

"¡Vamos a ser famosos!"

"¡Ya te digo!"

"¡Oooooooh!"

"¡Oooooooooh!"

 _(Bueno, en un tiempo, algo de fama tendrán. Aunque no les falta la emoción...)_

Me alejé del puesto y salí del parque. Aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de empezar con sus fics...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la "pausa" desde la última vez que publiqué algo por aquí._

 _Bueno, ¡este es el prototipo de mi nueva historia! (El nombre es temporal...)_

 _Mirémoslo como un "backstage" o "detrás de las escenas". Cada capítulo será una reunión en la que estarán implicados todos los personajes que han tenido algún diálogo en mis fanfics (quitando a extras/secundarios, p. ej.: un vendedor de una tienda que no estará desarrollado en la historia...). Además, establezco, pues eso, una línea temporal. En el título pone en qué momento sucedió este capítulo..._

 _Cada una de estas "reuniones" entre autor y personajes digamos que ocurre antes de determinados capítulos de uno de mis fanfics o antes de publicar uno nuevo (podéis verlo en el título). O antes de algo importante, ¿quién sabe?_

 _Voy a continuar con los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes, ¡que no cunda el pánico!_

 _Si alguien se pregunta "cuál" es el aspecto del personaje, "Kevin", echad un vistazo en DeviantArt. Tengo una cuenta allí llamada "KevinTheDeviant". ¡Dejad un favorito si os gusta!_

 _Si parece bien que continúe, espero opiniones._

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J.G. Quintel y Cartoon Network._


	2. Prólogo II

**2º ENCUENTRO ANTERIOR A LAS MEMORIAS DE RIGBY: CAPÍTULO 1**

 _(La cafetería está girando la esquina…)_

Me dirigía a la cafetería, la que está cerca del parque que visité el otro día. Ya tengo un borrador del primer capítulo de 'Las Memorias de Rigby' al completo y una idea para mi segundo fanfic.

Entré en la cafetería, que tenía una escalera que baja a un sótano. Vi una mesa libre. Bueno, todas estaban libres en ese momento, no había mucha gente. Me senté en la primera mesa que vi, cerca de la entrada. Poco después, la camarera, un ave rojo, se acercó a la mesa.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Le puedo servir algo?" Me preguntó.

"Buenas. Un café con leche, por favor."

La chica apuntó en una libreta y se marchó a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Mordecai y Rigby entraron en la cafetería. Al bajar las escaleras, me vieron y se dirigieron a mi mesa.

"Hola, Kevin." Dijo Mordecai.

"Hey." Dijo Rigby.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal?" Les pregunté.

"Bueno, trabajo y trabajo. No hemos parado en todo el día." Respondió Mordecai.

"No me lo recuerdes..." Dijo Rigby.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que yo, frente a mí.

Poco después se acercó la camarera, agarrando con habilidad la cafetera y una jarra de leche y una taza. La puso en la mesa a la vez que saludaba a los otros dos.

"Margaret, este es el muchacho del que te hemos hablado. Sobre los fanfics." Dijo Mordecai.

"Ah, hola. Soy Margaret." Se presentó.

"Hola, yo soy Kevin." Le dije. Los dos nos estrechamos la mano.

"¿Os traigo lo de siempre?" Se dirigió a los otros dos.

"Vale." Respondió el azulejo.

Margaret fue a por el pedido de Mordecai y Rigby, mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi café con leche.

"¿Qué tienes hoy?" Empezó Rigby.

Bajé la taza y abrí mi carpeta.

"Primero deciros que ya he revisado el borrador de 'Las Memorias de Rigby' y he redactado oficialmente el primer capítulo. Tengo un par de cosas resumidas para escribir el segundo." Saqué un par de papeles y los puse sobre la mesa. "Luego tengo ya un pequeño borrador para la otra historia." Cogí una servilleta y la puse al lado de los papeles.

"¿En una servilleta?" Preguntó Mordecai.

"Me dio la inspiración mientras me comía un bocadillo. No me preguntéis por qué."

Rigby me miró, como si acabara de decir una burrada.

"¿Qué? La comida a veces me despierta la imaginación."

Ellos cogieron la servilleta y empezaron a leer el borrador. La verdad es que ya parecían estar interesados.

"Algo corto, pero me parece bien." Dijo Mordecai, tras leer el papel.

"Continuaré con la historia. Este es el borrador del segundo capítulo de las memorias." Les acerqué otra de las hojas, donde estaba redactado el segundo capítulo. Rigby lo leyó, y también parecía estar de acuerdo.

"Ya puedo publicar el primero, revisar el segundo y empezar el tercero."

Margaret volvió de la cocina, y sirvió los cafés a Mordecai y Rigby. Después se dirigió hacia mí.

"Me comentaron sobre tus historias, y que querías ponernos a Eileen y a mí en una de ellas, ¿no?"

"Sí. Échale un vistazo al capítulo, a ver que te parece."

Entonces le dí la servilleta.

"¿En una servilleta?"

"Eh..."

Rigby entonces quiso discrepar, susurrando algo así como "Te lo dije." Mordecai en seguida le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. "¡Au!"

"Pues, así a simple vista, me parece bien. Sería interesante leer alguna historia de ficción bien hecha, no como esa serie de televisión, a la que llaman 'Historias Corrientes'."

"Totalmente de acuerdo." Murmuró Mordecai.

"Oye, ¿has visto a Eileen?" Dijo Rigby, ciertamente curioso.

"Se encontraba mal, así que no ha venido a trabajar hoy. Le preguntaré por esto." Dijo, mientras me devolvía la servilleta. "Bueno, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, así que no me puedo quedar. ¡Nos vemos luego!" Se despidió, y después se fue hacia la cocina.

"Bueno, si os parece, continúo con esto." Les dije a los tros dos, que leían atentos los borradores.

"Claro. Esto es 'más mejor' que esa serie de televisión." Dijo Rigby.

"Eh... Se dice 'mejor', ahí el más sobra." Dijo Mordecai, corrigiendo el error de habla del mapache.

"Bueno, se entiende, así que da igual cómo lo digas."

"Ya."

"Por otro lado, ¿os parece si quedamos otro día para hablar de los capítulos? Imagino que tendréis que volver al trabajo." Les dije.

"Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, muchos escritores de fanfics suelen escribir una escena en la que vais a la cafetería y luego os marcháis aprisa para volver al parque..."

"¿Hay tantos como tú?" Murmuró Rigby.

"Bueno, sólo te diré que hay unas 1.500 historias de ficción vuestras en la página donde he entrado. Algunos habrá."

"Guaau. No sabía que esto fuera algo tan grande."

"Y tú eres el único que nos ha preguntado antes." Resaltó Mordecai.

"Puede."

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _Bueno, tardé un poco en inspirarme para escribir el segundo capítulo de este fic, al que de momento seguiré llamando "Regular Meetings", hasta que se me ocurra otro nombre o... no sé._

 _Sigo con mis otros fanfics, y tengo de vez en cuando ideas, que pongo en un "Word" y las guardo para seguir con ellas más tarde. Sí, tengo unas cuantas. Pero no voy a decir mucho más. De momento voy a continuar con los que ya tengo publicados, y luego empezaré a sacar nuevos._

 _Siento la espera, algunos días no tengo inspiración para escribir/dibujar y otros escribo mis ideas, aunque las dejaré para un futuro. Nada más, un saludo y buenas noches (aquí ya son las 2 de la mañana...)_

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _Ideado y escrito por KevinTheFanficWriter para FanFiction._

 _Basado en los personajes de "Historias Corrientes", que pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network._

 _Kevin es un personaje original creado por mí._


End file.
